1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for retaining and ejecting lamps from sockets and frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lighting fixtures for use in specialized working environments, such as surgical suites, employ single or multiple lamps in one lighting fixture. One commercially available lamp for use in multiple lamp applications includes a tungsten halogen bulb in a glass reflector which superposes and partially circumscribes the bulb. The lamps are positioned in a frame within the lighting fixture. Each lamp includes prongs, similar to those of a plug, for electrical connection to the lighting fixture.
When one or more of the bulbs burn out during use, the lamp may have to be changed while it is still hot. It is necessary to reach into the lighting fixture with a towel or some other means of hand protection, to remove the lamp. Two hands are required, one to remove a retainer holding the lamp in place and the other to remove the lamp. Generally, the available space within which to manipulate is limited, making it awkward to remove the lamp.
One commercially available device retains the lamps and provides an electrical contact. The lamp slides into a three-sided metal bracket. The rim of the reflector fits within a recessed portion surrounding an opening in the bottom of the bracket to position the lamp and the prongs slide into slots in an electrical connector in the top of the bracket. A side portion connects the bottom and top portions of the bracket. A wire clip is provided which runs from one side of the bracket across the lamp to retain the lamp in the bracket.
In order to remove the lamp, the metal clip, which becomes very hot during use, must be unlatched and moved out of the way. The excessive heat and sharp edges of the device pose hazards to personnel. Further, the metal bracket, particularly the side portion, often becomes bent after repeated use, so that the top portion and the electrical connector are not parallel to the bottom portion. Thereafter, when the lamp is inserted into the bracket, if the clip is used to retain the reflector in the recess in the bottom portion, the prongs may fall out of the slot in the connector. If the clip is not used, the electrical contact may be assured but the lamp will not be in alignment with the opening in the bottom of the bracket. Thus, the lamp's positioning in the optical system is not assured. Use of the clip is recommended, however, because movement of the lighting fixture may cause the spring-loaded slide-in contacts of the socket to eject the lamp.
Plug-in sockets are preferred for electrical connection between the lamps and the lighting fixture because the sockets grip the prongs of the lamp better than the slide-in connectors.
There is a need therefore, for a device for retaining a lamp within a lighting fixture securely and in proper alignment. There is a further need for such a device which facilitates use of a plug-in socket to electrically connect the lamp to the lighting fixture. Finally, there is a need for a device which permits the lamp to be ejected from the socket and positioning device easily, quickly and safely.